The term "electrical connector" as used in this description refers to a housing containing a plurality of electrical contact terminals which is intended to be coupled or mated to a complementary electrical connector to form a connector assembly. One type of electrical connector is in the form of a housing assembly which consists of a frame or shell having one or more module-receiving openings in which is positioned a connector module. Housing assemblies of this type are being used to an increasing extend in electrical harnesses and have advantages over conventional connector housings under some circumstances. For example, the housing frame or shell can be of a standard configuration and size and the individual modules can be designed to accommodate different types or sizes of terminals so that standardization is achieved of the exterior dimensions and shape of the housing while permitting the use of many different types of terminals in the housing. Also, harnesses can be manufactured by producing individual modules containing all of the types of terminals required in the harness and the individual modules can then be brought together in a standard type of housing frame.
Connector housing assemlbies of the type comprising a frame and modules require a system for removably retaining the individual modules in the frame in a positive manner which nonetheless permits removal of the individual modules for servicing or repair. In accordance with one aspect thereof, the present invention is directed to the achievement of an improved module-retaining means for retaining individual connector modules in a housing frame of a connector housing assembly.
In accordance with a further aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved retaining system for retaining individual contact terminals in their cavities in an electrical connector. Terminals are frequently retained in the cavities of an electrical connector by means of lances or tangs on the terminals which engage shoulders in the cavities. However, there is an increasing demand for a retaining system which is more reliable than the retaining lances which have frequently been used in the past. For example, if the terminals are quite small and produced of relatively thin gage sheet metal, the lances are somewhat flimsy and can be damaged during normal handling prior to their being placed in the connector and the terminals may be removed if a tensile force is applied to the wire to which the terminal is crimped. In order to overcome the weaknesses or retention lances as retainers for terminals in connectors, it is common practice to provide a separate retainer which is assembled to the housing assembly and which provides a constricted area in the terminal-receiving caivty that locks or secures the terminal in the caivty. The present invention is thus directed to the achievement of an improved terminal retainer in combination with a retaining system for the modules in the connector assembly as described above.